The present application relates to computing, and more specifically to systems and methods for enhancing web application performance and associated request message processing.
Web applications, e.g., server-side software applications accessible to a client (e.g., a browser or mobile application), are employed in various demanding applications, including facilitating online sales; implementing social networks; implementing enterprise process-based software applications, and so on. Such applications often demand high performance web applications that can rapidly perform complex processing steps and then render content using intuitive and user friendly graphical user interfaces.
Various software development specifications or standards and accompanying frameworks, e.g., Java Server Faces (JSF), may be employed facilitate development of server-side web applications and accompanying User Interfaces (UIs). JSF includes specifications, e.g., Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), for facilitating component-based UI development for web applications. Such APIs may be leveraged by various software development tools.
When a web application (i.e., server side application) receives a request message from a client (e.g., a browser), processing of the request message (so as to generate a response to the request message) may involve several steps or stages. However, conventional approaches to handling message processing at each stage can be inefficient. For example, different processing stages may require repeated fetching of data, e.g., context information, from various sources. The extra time required to implement the fetches can reduce message-processing performance.